marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mentacle (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Tentacles | Citizenship = Rigellian Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Rigellian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Al Ewing; Jim Zub; Pepe Larraz | First = Avengers Vol 1 676 | HistoryText = Mentacle was a powerful Rigellian telepath and one of the members of the ragtag Lethal Legion assembled by the Grandmaster to confront the Challenger's Black Order as part of a contest carried out on Earth. When the teams were first teleported to the battleground in order to survey, they got in a fight. Mentacle used her abilities to prevent Supergiant from taking over Captain Glory. The fight was stopped by the masters of the teams, since they weren't set to fight just yet. During the contest's first round, both teams were divied in two to fight for the possession of the two Pyramoids placed on Earth. Mentacle was among the half of her team fighting for the Pyramoid in Rome, Italy. During the battle, which was interrupted by a group of Avengers, she tried to take over Hercules' body, but was knocked down by Lightning. After the Black Order's Black Dwarf secured the Pyramoid, and once the round was over, both teams stopped fighting to regroup. For the second round, all members of the Lethal Legion except Ferene the Other headed towards Los Alamos, New Mexico to obtain the Pyramoid placed there. They were intercepted by a group of Avengers, and Mentacle got hold of Citizen V. She was knocked out by Falcon before she could erase Roberto's mind. When Captain Glory found an opening, he had Mentacle take over the body of one of the Blood Brothers to make him secure the Pyramoid. They failed when Hawkeye used an explosive arrow to keep him at bay. Followint the Pyramoid's capture at the hands of Red Wolf, most members of the Lethal Legion were subdued. Mentacle used her powers to obfuscate the Avengers' vision temporarily, giving herself a short window of opportunity she used to escape with Captain Glory. However, they were intercepted by the Challenger's secret player, the Hulk. After the Hulk had broken Captian Glory's spine, Mentacle attempted to reach into the monster's mind. She couldn't stop him, and was taken down. Following the end of the contest and the Avengers' victory over the Challenger, the Lethal Legion regrouped and escaped to Knowhere. Since they all were facing near-death situations when the Grandmaster recruited them, none of them had nowhere to return. They decided to stay together and see what their combined power could accomplish. | Personality = | Powers = Telepathy: Mentacle possesses psychic powers, being able to prevent Supergiant from taking over the body of Captain Glory, and making use of mind-blasts. She could also bypass Citizen V's post-hypnotic mental defenses implanted by Professor X, and was close to erasing his entire mind. She also managed to take control of the body of one of the Blood Brothers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Al Ewing came up with the name of Mentacle in a flash of inspiration. He and his co-writers Jim Zub and Mark Waid initially dismissed the idea, but warmed up to its ridiculousness as it could be used to refer back to the simplicity of Silver Age of Comics, and the characters with silly names that were introduced back then. * Mentacle was designed purposefully to avoid having all aliens from the Lethal Legion be entirely humanoid. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control